Reddish Problems
by Lovecandyshop
Summary: Why was this happening to me? I Started searching in her drawer and took the first jeans I found, I went to the next level and there was her underwear. Third mental slap in a day. This day was seriously becoming awkward…


**Reddish Problems**

**Hi guys, as I might have said in my other story, I haven´t updated since february, Im sorry for it. So here I wrote for all of you this weird fluffy one shot. (By the way it A/U)**

**PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, tell me your experiences with this topic (even guys, who had witness a girl go through something like that), how, when, where and how you solve it.**

**Sorry for any typos! Please review or follow or both.**

**Happpy Reading.**

Percy POV

I had been looking for Annabeth for more than an hour, where could she be?

As long as I knew there were not any secret places in camp half blood, the only one I had got to know was the labyrinth and it had been destroyed almost a year ago.

I searched the amphitheater, the arena, the lava wall, the dinner pavilion, the bonfire, the big house, the lake, her cabin and even mine, but still there wasn`t any trace of her.

Finally I decided to search the forest, I had been walking through it for 10 minutes when I saw a head with blonde curls behind some bushes.

I went near it and to trick Annabeth I screamed as I pushed aside the leaves.

I guess my triumphant face was replaced with a confused one as I saw one of Annabeth sisters staring at me with horror with her shirt half removed and with Michael Yew staring at me.

The girl flinched and squeak:

"Percy please don`t tell Chiron or Annabeth, they`ll kill me"

Then she ran off, Michael was staring at me when finally he said "Percy why!, I had almost convinced her of you know what" (A/N you know what…)

Then he also ran off screaming "Liss, Liss please wait.. Liss!"

I remember her, her name was Lissa, she was like fourteen. I decided to keep searching, after all this was important.

I had this weird dream that involved Rachel, and even though I knew this was a bad idea Annabeth was the only person I know who can figure it out. I still don`t get why Annabeth doesn't like Rachel (A/N men are such an idiots sometimes, no offence), she is really nice but Annabeth acts as if she was one of the Furies.

I kept walking for a while and finally saw something moving behind some bushes, warily I went near, slowly, afraid it was another couple making out.

I move the leaves and saw Annabeth sitting in the floor with her legs on her side kind of how girls sit on the floor when they have skirts. Her eyes met with mine and she screamed:

"OMGs, Percy what are you doing here?, Can you wait for me in my cabin, please?"

I saw her blushing and I felt something was wrong she never acted like that.

"Annabeth are you ok?"

"Yes Percy, I'm fine so please leave…" She said through clenched teeth.

That's when I saw it under her, something red, kind of like a tiny puddle (A/N Don´t know if this is the right word…), I got worried because I identified the liquid as blood.

"Annabeth you're bleeding! Why? Are you all right?" I started talking really quickly as I was nervous and worried. What if something had attack her and she was dying.

Ok Percy I thought, calm yourself, I mentally slapped myself and I kept waiting for her answer.

Annabeth was blushing furiously and then it hit me… The blood was coming from under her skirt; it was not normal blood. It was the-other-type of blood.

I start blushing also, and Annabeth screamed: "Percy, just go, go!"

Shit, Shit, Shit… Why did it needed to be me to see her like this, from all the people in this world….

Again, a second mental slap.

"Annabeth are you ok? Can I help?" I tried again.

"Percy I`m sorry you saw that" she said. "But yes you could help, can you bring me some new pants from my cabin? My drawer is the one in the left of my bed. I can't move right now, everybody would see me like this, and I couldn´t call anyone because the battery of my phone is dead"

"Sure, do you want some underwear with that?" I said kind of jockingly.

"Yes and a… you know…" She started murmuring.

"Yes, yes I'll get going" I said and I started jogging back to the cabins.

I finally got to cabin six but before entering, I stopped myself ´How was I supposed to do this?' I asked myself. I needed to be fast if anyone saw me taking Annabeth's clothes… it would be bad.

I entered at a really fast pace and look in the direction of Annabeth's bed, there was no one in the cabin which right now was very lucky. I Started searching in her drawer and took the first jeans I found, I went to the next level and there was her underwear.

Third mental slap in a day.

This day was seriously becoming awkward…

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned to see Malcolm and Lissa staring at me mouth-wided.

"Percy I thought you where another type of guy, not the usual perverted creep." Said Lissa.

"No, no, wait you don't understand…" I started blurting out.

"Percy I won't beat the crap out of you like I did to that Apolo's kid Jessie because I know you and you are my friend, but SERIOUSLY DUDE! Getting through my sister's underwear…"

I went to them, ignoring the impulse of going to the Apollo cabin to beat the crap out of Jessie personaly, grabbed Lissa by her arm and pull her close enough to speak to her ear.

"What.."

"Ananbeth had an 'accident', she told me to bring her some clean pants…"

Lissa brushed me off and asked kind of jockingly:

"Did she pee herself or what?"

I brought her close as I was completely sure Malcolm wouldn't like to hear this, and whisper the truth.

She went to Malcolm side again only to throw herself to the floor and start laughing her head off.

I had to suppress a smile and Malcolm gave me the what-the-hell-is-going-on stare.

"Lissa raised herself and went to Annabeth drawer:

"Malcolm is ok, Percy was just helping Annabeth… Percy I'll get everything for you, I guess you woulnd't have any idea of where to find the tampons"

With that said Malcolm spin on his heel and left the cabin, it was obvious he didn't want to be involved with anything about it.

Lissa came back from the bathroom with the jeans nicely folded, she told the others things where inside and in one of the pockets, I thanked her but saw she was still trying hard not to laugh.

I didn't know if she was thinking of Annabeth accident or the fact that it was ME the one doing this. As if reading my thoughts she told me "From all the people, she had to seek your help"

She left the cabin and I also did. I started jogging with the jeans in my hand but after a few minutes while I was jogging near the sword arena where some younger campers where practicing I felt the pack become thiner. I looked to my side to see that I was holding the jeans by the upper side and the rest was hanging in the air.

Shiiitttttttt… the fuchsia panties had fall to the grass.

Why, why, why? Seriously, why was this happening to me?

I darted back, took the panties and left the scene while the campers who had seen everything where rolling on the floor and nearly peeing themselves.

I found Annabeth in the same spot I had found her, and when she saw me she started blushing furiously.

"Tha-thanks Percy…" she said as I gave her the pants. I had an internal fight whether I should run as if it was to save my life or to stay there with her. I decided for the second.

I started shifting uncomfortably when I saw she wasn't moving and I finally asked "Maybe I should go?..."

"Umm, Percy… You don't imagine how bad I feel for this but can I ask one last favor?"

"Umm, yes sure…"

"I need to reach one of the bathrooms, but if I go walking like this…"

"Which means I should go as a wall protecting you, right?"

"Thanks Percy"

20 minutes later

I had to admit I didn't blame the whole camp for laughing at us, maybe I could blame Lissa who knew, but apart from her no one knew why we were like that.

So Annabeth started walking like a crab, side ways with her face toward me. I did the same and we started walking. I kept looking behind me and I'm sure as hell I looked as her bodyguard. Everyone stared at us with blank faces for 5 seconds and then started rolling in the floor. I didn't even though it was that funny, but still it would take a while for people to forget. God the things I do for Annabeth.

Finally we reached the bathroom and for like five minutes I had to wait outside, when Annabeth finally came out, I saw she had changed her hot pink skirt, but still her white blouse looked good with the jeans. Being thoughtful she looked pretty, not pretty as always, but really beautiful.

It was one of those days when you could wear whatever you wanted instead of the camp's t-shirt. That was why she was wearing clothes like that.

Annabeth still looked quite flustered, but still she offered to walk me to the beach where I told her I wanted to swim.

"So, why where you looking for me in the first place?

I had almost completely forgotten about that.

"Um I wanted to help me with something, I had these weird dream that involved Rachel…"

By the look of her face, I stopped, out of nowhere she had went stiff and was glaring at the empty space. Finally she looked at me and asked me:

"So you are dreaming of Rachel, what does that has to do with me?"

Shit, it really had been a mistake, I knew Annabeth didn't like Rachael but still I didn't knew to who else I could go.

"Look that doesn't matter, what matters is that she was throwing darts at my photo…"

"Ohh, so your worried she might be mad at the fact that the two of you where interrupted while making out, so you could go and save the world?" 'How?… shit' After seeing the shock in my face she continued "Ohh and you also though I didn't knew about it? I saw it with Selena, she was the one that show it to me" Shitt, for some weird reason I didn't want Annabeth to find out about that.

"Annabeth… what I'm trying to say is that Rachael started to draw in my dream something that looked like visions and it was awkward"

Finally some sense started to appear in Annabeth face but she still looked ready to kill something.

"Fine what did she draw?"

After explaining the whole thing to her she seem even madder than before.

"Percy, Rachel is just a human, you can't seriously believe…"

"Annabeth I know is weird but why would that appear on my dream…. Why?"

"Well because you were simply dreaming about your beloved Rachel"

"That doesn't matter what matters is that Olympus could be destroyed and in the meanwhile I will get my stupid soul ripped from me"

After calling me a coward, and having a face to face conflict with her, literary; she walked away with her eyes red and cursing under her breath.

Why was my life so weird?

**Okay guys sorry for the crappy ending, but I really wanted to post this, again sorry for not updaiting my other story, but I promise I'm still working on it.**

**Review, and tell me stories about this topic: funny ones, tragic ones, embarrassing ones, whatever you would like too, also Yayyyyy! City of Heavenly Fire comes out on May! Also, on other really late news did you all liked The House of Hades? Can't wait to rea Blood of Olympus.**

**Love, Peace, Percy**

**LCS**


End file.
